To My Love
by Park Yeon Hee
Summary: /Repost from my fb/ Jung Yunho, tolong bangkitlah dari keterpurukan ini. Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu. Nan jeongmal saranghaeyo. YunJae Fanfiction / Yaoi /


Title : To My Love

Genre : Romance, Angst

Main Chara : Yunho (25) x Jaejoong (22), and many others

Rate : PG 15

Warning: Boys Love, Angsty, Death Chara, etc.

Length : Oneshot

Author : Din_Cassie

OoOoO

_Miris. Hanya satu kata itu yang mampu menggambarkan sosok sempurnamu. Sosok tampan dan gagah yang aku kagumi kini berubah kurus, pucat dan tanpa gairah hidup. Sosok yang dulu selalu membuatku tertawa dan bahagia, sekarang malah membuatku terluka._

_Sosok itu bernama Jung Yunho. Dia adalah sahabatku sejak dari bangku sekolah dasar. Dia adalah satu-satunya yang aku miliki, begitu juga sebaliknya –karena orang tua kami telah meninggal dan kami sama-sama anak tunggal. Dia yang selalu membangkitkan semangatku kini malah tergolek tanpa semangat. Semua ini karena dia baru saja putus dari pacar yang sangat disayanginya, Yoon Eunhye. Sebenarnya aku senang dia putus, namun kalau begini akhirnya, lebih baik aku melihat mereka bermesraan di depanku daripada melihatnya seperti mayat hidup begini. Rasanya aku ikut merasakan kesedihan dan kehancurannya. Apalagi beberapa hari yang lalu dia mengetahui kalau Eunhye ternyata telah memiliki seorang tunangan dan mereka akan segera menikah. Miris. Dan sejak itulah keadaannya makin menjadi. Dia hanya akan melakukan aktivitas kalau di bujuk olehku. Itupun tetap dengan keadaan yang 'mengenaskan'._

_Ingin aku memarahi atau menampar wajah cantiknya karena telah membuat Yunho seperti itu. Namun apa daya, saat aku utarakan keinginanku, Yunho malah berteriak histeris seakan melarangku melakukannya. Lihatlah, betapa besar cintanya untuk Eunhye sampai-sampai rasanya aku tidak dapat memiliki cinta itu. Hanya cinta seperti seorang sahabat dan keluargalah yang dia berikan padaku. Hhh, sebenarnya aku apa dia yang miris? Hahahahaha..._

_Melihat tubuhnya yang makin ringkih, aku pun berinisiatif untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Aku takut dia tidak terurus kalau kami tinggal berjauhan. Apalagi aku juga cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sebagai seorang pelayan sebuah restoran. Jadi kuputuskan untk sementara tinggal bersamanya._

_Hari hariku kini dimulai dengan mengurus Yunho pada pagi hari, lalu mulai bekerja. Saat makan siang dan malam aku sempatkan untuk pulang dan memberikan Yunho makan. Memang capai, tapi aku melakukannya dengan senang hati karena aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun. Ingin rasanya bisa mengurusnya seharian penuh. Namun kalau aku tidak bekerja, akan makan apa kami berdua? Sementara Yunho sudah berhenti bekerja sebagai manager sebuah hotel karena masalah ini._

_Hari hariku mengurusnya pun terus berlanjut. Sampai sebuah kejadian menimpaku. Aku jatuh pingsan saat sedang bekerja dan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Dan apa yang aku dapati saat aku bangun? Dokter memvonisku menderita kanker otak yang telah mencapai stadium akhir. Betapa kagetnya diriku menerimanya. Dokter menyuruhku untuk segera menjalani operasi. Namun aku tidak dapat melakukannya. Selain karena masalah ekonomi, aku juga memikirkan Yunho. Dia lebih membutuhkan perhatian dan pengobatan daripada aku. Biarlah di sisa hidupku yang hanya tersisa satu bulan ini, aku mengabdikannya untuk merawat Yunho-ku._

_Akhirnya setelah itu aku mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanku. Bos serta teman-temanku sangat peduli dan menyuruhku tetap tinggal, namun aku berkata aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama cintaku. Akhirnya mereka mengerti dan malah memberikan bantuan kepadaku. Terima kasih banyak..._

_Hari ini dimulai aktivitas baruku. Pagi hari saat aku bangun, aku menyiapkan segala keperluan Yunho termasuk memandikannya. Setelah itu menyuapinya dan membawanya berjalan-jalan dengan kursi roda. Aku pernah membaca kalau orang yang sakit sepertinya harus sering di bawa keluar agar dapat melihat dunia. Saat aku bekerja dulu, aku hanya dapat membawanya saat hari libur tiba. Namun sekarang aku dapat membawanya berjalan setiap hari._

_Setiap saat aku mengajaknya berbicara, berceloteh riang agar dia mengetahui keberadaanku, dan hal lain yang dapat membuatnya bereaksi. Dan berhasil! Walau hanya sebuah senyuman tipis, namun itu adalah kemajuan yang sangat baik menurutku._

_Hari hari berikutnya terlewati. Tidak terasa seminggu lagi sudah sebulan. Dan dalam tiga minggu kemarin Yunho sudah mulai bisa berbicara walaupun hanya sepatah dua patah kata. Selain itu dia juga sudah tersenyum padaku meskipun aku tahu dia belum kembali sepenuhnya. Terima kasih Tuhan. Tapi, apakah yang akan terjadi pada Yunho setelah aku tidak ada nanti? Siapa yang akan mengurusnya? Aku tidak mau kalau Yunho harus masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Yunho tidak gila, dia hanya depresi!_

_Setelah berpikir, akhirnya aku meminta tolong kepada seorang ahjumma dan ahjusshi yang tinggal di sebelah rumah Yunho yang sudah aku dan Yunho anggap seperti keluargaku, Junsu ahjumma dan Yoochun ahjusshi. Ku katakan semuanya padanya. Mulanya mereka menangis karena tidak ingin kehilangan aku yang sudah mereka anggap anak sendiri, namun aku meyakinkan kalau memang aku harus pergi dengan cepat. Dan pada akhirnya mereka menerima Yunho. Aku senang sekali! Dengan begitu aku dapat meninggalkan Yunho-ku dengan tenang di dunia ini._

_Jung Yunho, tolong bangkitlah dari keterpurukan ini. Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu. Nan jeongmal saranghaeyo._

_-Kim Jaejoong-_

OoOoO

(Seoul, 2011)

Dengan gemetar, Yunho memeluk kertas lusuh yang ditemukannya di laci kamarnya itu. Airmata terus membasahi pipinya. Dia tidak menyangka akan besarnya pengorbanan seorang Kim Jaejoong untuknya hingga ia bisa kembali seperti sedia kala. Dia bahkan baru menyadari kalau Jaejoong-nya telah tiada lagi. Ia menyesal, mengapa harus terpuruk begitu dalam hanya karena seorang Yoon Eunhye. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari cinta yang selalu hadir untuknya. Cintanya pada Eunhye membutakan segalanya. Membuatnya buta akan kehadiran sosok cantik dan berhati malaikat seperti Jaejoongnya. Dia merasa sangat bodoh sekarang, sangat menyesal. Namun semua tidak akan membuat Jaejoong kembali lagi ke sisinya.

Dan satu kebodohan lagi yang baru dia sadari setelah bertahun-tahun adalah ternyata dia juga mencintai Jaejoong. Mencintainya sebagai teman, sahabat, adik dan belahan jiwanya. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir dan pasti tidak akan merubah apa yang telah di gariskan.

Dengan segera Yunho berlari menuju sebuah pemakaman umum yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya tinggal. Dia memutari seluruh pemakaman, berharap dapat menemukan makam Jaejoong-nya. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah nisan yang berada di bawah pohon maple. Dengan perlahan dia langkahkan kakinya menuju kuburan itu. Sebuah nama mengungkap segalanya, membuat Yunho segera berlutut dan memeluk dengan penuh kasih sayang pusara itu.

"Jaejoongie... Mianhae..." ucapnya lirih. Dia tegakkan badannya untuk menatap pusara itu.

"Jaejoongie... Nado saranghae..."

Setetes demi setetes langit mulai menurunkan airmatanya. Semakin deras dan ikut membawa aliran pekat yang keluar dari tubuh seorang pria yang telah tertidur lelap di samping kekasih hatinya. Aliran pekat yang juga mengubah daun daun maple yang gugur menjadi berwarna merah.

Rest In Peace

Kim Jaejoong

Born : 1986, 01-26

Die : 2010, 06-10

OoOoO

THE END

OoOoO

Just repost from my fb

Enjoy!


End file.
